1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging block suitably applicable to an endoscope or the like and to an imaging apparatus including such an imaging block.
2. Description of the Related Art
For obtaining high-definition pictures with imaging apparatuses using imaging devices such as CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices) and CMOSs (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductors), it is important to faithfully transmit video signals obtained with the imaging devices as far as possible with respect to phases, frequencies, and so on.
However, in recent years, a high-definition and small-sized imaging apparatus has been desired, and therefore a high clock frequency is used in a system of signal processing circuit. Thus, phase differences, deterioration of frequency characteristics and so on may largely affect the quality of signals. Accordingly, various procedures have been devised for preventing such phase differences and deterioration of frequency characteristics.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-313453 discloses an endoscope including an imaging device in which signal transmission is carried out using a flexible print board with a noise-shielding performance.